blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
seconds | level_required = | res = Active | prerequisites = Inner Sight, , Slow Missiles, Avoid, Decoy, Evade | damage_type = Physical | cost = Mana | other = Summon; Only one Valkyrie can be active at a time; | synergies = Decoy, Penetrate, Critical Strike, , Avoid, Evade | skill_image = Valka.jpg }}Valkyrie is an Amazon Skill in Diablo II. Lore When a warrior has proven her devotion to Athulua through her brave deeds and exceptional skill in battle, the Goddess shows her favor by granting a spiritual emissary to aid the Amazon. These emissaries of Athulua are called Valkyrie, and they are the spirits of the greatest heroes from the Amazon people. The power to summon a Valkyrie is the greatest honor that an Amazon warrior can receive. It is believed this gift is a sign that your place beside the Goddess is assured when you pass from this world-perhaps even as a Valkyrie. '' General Information Synergies *'Gives synergy to': None *'Receives synergy from': **Decoy: +20% Life Per Level **Penetrate: +40 Attack Rating Per Level ** **Avoid **Evade **Critical Strike Valkyries are powerful summoned tanks, which are especially useful for Amazons that wish to stay at range. Only one may be summoned at a time. Valkyrie receives bonuses from nearly every ability on the Passive and Magic Skills tree. This summon becomes very strong and durable with more points invested. With fully synergized Decoy and Penetrate (plus 10 points into the other four synergies) this summon gains around 11,000 Life, ~50% chance to avoid all attacks, and ~60% chance to deal twice the amount of damage. Even if somehow the enemy inflicts significant damage upon her, she may be healed to full by simply resummoning her. Valkyries have much more endurance than Hirelings, and can be continuously summoned as long as there is sufficient mana. They attack in the form of a Melee Spear attack, regardless of which weapon and specialization the Amazon has. Valkyries can gain other abilities and bonuses as the result of the magical spears and armor they receive when they are created. These items have a base level of 25 plus 3 points per level invested in Valkyrie, which means that they could potentially have almost any ability normally imbued to a spear or armor. Any points invested in Critical Strike, Dodge, Avoid, and Evade are transferred completely to the Valkyrie, giving her exactly the same chance to do any of those abilities as the Amazon. Sometimes Valkyries may (randomly) have immunities on higher difficulties. They can be re-summoned until the desired immunities are obtained. Valkyrie's appearance changes depending on her randomized properties, skill level (hard points only) and bonus damage type of her weapons, if any. Skill Progression Hidden Stats '''Resistances ' The Valkyries' resistances are equal to twice their level, to a max of 85. For example, a level 10 Valkyrie will have +20 to all Resistances. Valkyries also get a hidden synergy bonus from Decoy, in which every physical point in Decoy will add +2 to all Resistances. The whole formula comes out as: 2x(Valkyrie level + Base Decoy Level) 'Magic Level ' The equipment that a Valkyrie is spawned with is based on her Magic Level, i.e. the ilvl that her equipment is spawned with, therefore denoting which mods can be spawned. The Magic Level of any Valkyrie is equal to a base of 25 at level 1, and increases by 3 for each level, for a total of item lv. 82 at the cap of 20 points. 'Dexterity ' Valkyries receive a bonus of +12 Dexterity per level. Therefore, a level 12 Valkyrie will have 144 dexterity points. Valkyries gain bonuses of attack rating and defense much like any character, but this is not reflected in their skill description. Category:Amazon Skills Category:Passive and Magic Skills Category:Minions